


Nextgen!Stuck

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Babies, DJ Strider your time has come, Death, Egbet is a combination of Egbert and Serket, F/F, F/M, Grief, Hatred, I wish the Striders in this didn't do what they're going to do, M/M, Next Generation, Rosemary Marylonde is frickin' awesome, SIBLINGS trying to kill each other, Sburb regenerates itself and things happen, Secrets, Swearing, Things that don't make sense, Very little to do with canon characters, also, and if you don't, craziness, except only one of them is still a baby, relationship complexities, some of this is weird, thank you very much, then thank you, you'll want to kill me when you read this i guarantee it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: in C's 5040 a group of kids are transported into their parent's incipisphere to play a game in the newly-mended Sburb. The problem? The game didn't re-generate monsters, but it sure as hell could create them.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started at Karkat’s funeral.

 

They’d all known that he would die, of course. He was not a god tier, and not too high on the hemospectrum either. There were, of course, mourners and grievers. Mostly trolls mourning the death of their King.

 

After the game, when they’d travelled to the future, C, or _earthternia_ as they’d agreed to name it out of respect for the planets which had been destroyed in order to make their ‘Utopia’. Trolls were… well, _trolls_ , and the humans and carapaces weren’t helping all that much either.

 

Karkat had surpassed all of Echidna’s expectations, obviously, for who would’ve imagined the change that he was able to make on the lives of the inhabitants. No longer were they at war, but instead divided, and then, over the course of a few decades, they were slowly reunited, but this time with less chaos. Due to this, the trolls had adopted Karkat as their sovereign, huh, who would’ve thought that it would be the opposite end of the hemospectrum to bring an end to the castist nonsense that both previous regimes had been based upon.

 

Yes, he had proved to be a true blood player, and his casket was decorated with a drop of blood from everyone who had come to his memorial service.

 

The humans had insisted that they do it their way, as they simply did not think that the trolls way (forgetting about the body and/or getting rid of it) was the right way to commemorate their dearly departed friend.

 

John looked down at the coffin, brushing a smooth, young hand over Karkat’s face, and one over his face too. The man was nearing fifty-four, and still looked to be in his early teens. The first time in a long time that he resented God Tier, the first time being- no, the memories were too painful.

 

It had been nearly forty years (thirty-eight) since the game had ended and they’d all moved on with their lives.

 

Terezi had almost immediately hopped back into space to search for her fellow Scourge Sister, returning with a nearly dead Vriska who was saved from death by Kanaya’s crazy cool sylph powers; Karkat, Dave and Jade had all lived together for a while before Terezi got back and Karkat moved in with her, resulting in a lot of awkwardness before Dave _finally_ asked Jade on a date and proposed to her the following spring; Kanaya and Rose got married almost instantly after the game and he- well…

 

He felt a hand over his and turned around.

 

“Don’t be upset, love,” said the smooth voice of his cerulean-blooded lover, “It’s for the best, and Kanaya has made huge strides in fixing up the dream bubbles. It’s not ‘Goodbye’ it’s just ‘until we meet again.’” it was odd how comforting Vriska could be when you needed it… or maybe that was just one of the skills that came with rearing three children, who knew?

 

He spied Dirk and Jake, who had an on-again-off-again kind of thing going on, as well as Roxy, Jane and Calliope who looked pretty upset too, sitting with Karezi, Pyrope and Nepeta “Catnip”. The children looked pretty grief stricken, mourning the loss of their father. Ah, yes, the trolls had decided to adopt family systems as well- OK, not quite, but Karkat and Terezi had as well as the trolls from their game, but Troll society itself just wasn’t ready for that yet, and lusii weren’t all that thrilled to be giving up ‘their’ young either.

 

John began strolling through the crowd to find Dave and Jade, knowing that his children would be embarrassed to see him- well, except for Dad, but Dad wasn;t even a month old and currently at home being babysat by Jasmine Peta, who hadn’t come to the funeral because a) she didn’t really know Karkat that well, and b) um… you know what, teenager stuff.

 

He sighed, looking around for his sister and brother-in-law. He spied Vriska comforting Terezi in the corner, but no sign of either Jade or Dave, huh.

.

 

Jasmine Peta smiled down at Dad. She hadn’t told John that Bec would be here with her, then again, she didn’t think that he’d approve.

 

“Did you tell him?” asked the shy boy.

“Sure,” she smiled.

“’Peta,” he groaned.

“C’mon Angel,” she smirked. The boy groaned at the nickname. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could find out.”

“And?” she smiled cattishly.

 

He sighed. Jasmine Peta, his best friend, and the weirdest person he knew- then again, he guessed he shouldn’t be talking, after all he was a half-sprite-half-human clusterfuck, at least Jasmine was a full sprite.

 

And to top it all off, he’s pretty sure he would’ve been his uncle and pseudo-father’s least favorite person if they ever found out that he existed. Huh, he wondered how his pseudo-mom would react… probably not too well…

 

There were few who knew of his existence, Jasmine being one of them. A few of the teens did as well, like Harley, Arachna and Pyrope, of course Nepeta had found out by accident, though it is unknown how much of a secret the young child knew she was a part of.

 

There were pros and cons to being who he was. One of the bigger cons was that all sprites hated him. Oh yeah, he guessed they knew, after all, they kind of sort of knew everything. He supposed hate was a pretty strong word though, more of a palpable discomfort whenever he was within ear’s radius. He supposed his lineage had more to do with it than his half-sprite-half-humanness. After all, how many alive could say that they were the living, breathing offspring of pre-retcon Jade and Davesprite, one of the old timelines best kept secrets, evidence: his uncle didn’t know about him despite being on the giant golden spaceyship with them.

 

He’d been born an egg after one of many couplings between couple, a confused Jade had given him to nannasprite to raise.

 

He’d grown up with stories of the legendary heroes knowing he could never meet or converse with any of them for it would ruin everyone else’s happily ever after.

 

But on the bright side he didn’t have to play by the rules. Yes, nearly forty years later and the rules of the game still applied to the sprites. No giving away vital clues about the future! Not that he did- of course, it was more of a thing that he and Jasmine talked about a lot.

 

The war to come, as they had dubbed it. The war to end all wars. He looked down at baby Dad in his crib sadly. Oh yeah, definitely.

 

“Peta, I’ve gotta go,” he said, “I sense them nearing.”

 

She smiled sadly, not wanting the young man to leave just yet.

 

“Alright, Angel,” she said, “See you… whenever,” not like she knew where he hung out or what he did other than brief meetings, crazy how well he could hide himself.

 

“Bye,” he smiled.

.

 

Karezi Vantas paced up and down her room.

 

“But brother, we _can_ bring him back!”

“Karezi-”

“We _can_! It’s so simple, why won’t you help me!?”

“ ** _Karezi_**!” Pyrope shouted, “Father is _dead_ , I can’t take hold of the crown, you know why, you have to do it. Stop all your nonsense, calm down, people die all the time and that’s something you're going to gave to get used to!”

“ _How can you say **that**_!?” Karezi screeched, her curly ringlets a mess and moist candy red eyes glaring daggers at her brother, “He’s your father.”

“Yes, and he wasn’t supposed to raise us,” he growled, “Karezi… our childhood, it’s unnatural. You do realize that our parents had to get aunt Kanaya to infiltrate the brooding caverns and sneak us out, right? Who even does that!?”

“Did _Drenna_ tell you that?” his sister growled back. “What kind of poison has she been feeding you!?”

“None, K, she’s not telling me anything!”

“Then who is!?”

“No one! I have my own brain and unlike _you_ I can use it! This isn’t natural!”

“Bullshit.”

 

“Look,” Karezi said, “I’m going in to space whether or not you come with me.”

“No you're not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I won’t let you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m your older brother.”

“I thought you just said that you didn’t believe in family structures,” Karezi hissed, storming out of the room, leaving Pyrope feeling as though he’d just been slapped in the face.

.

 

It’s April 13, the year is 2049 or it least it would have been on b1 or b2, no one’s really sure if they started from the year 0, but if they had it would be 5038.

 

A young girl with blonde hair that fades into black somehow naturally stands in her room in the attic, under the gorgeous skylight next to her telescope. What does she do?

 

Clearly she wants to observe the position of the planets, but why on earth does she? Let’s find out.

 

The young girl stares at the setting sun and sees exactly what she’s been waiting the past seventeen years for. The young 21 year old takes a deep breath, blinks, and knocks herself out using a type of magic unfamiliar to us, and yet oh so familiar to her.

 

She wakes up on Prospit and stretches, today is the start of a beautiful story to be passed down generation…

 

To undead generation…


	2. Chapter 2

Harley stared out of he room on Prospit. Funny, she’d always assumed the mellower, less harmful people went to Prospit, and yet… there she was.

She rolled back her shoulders. She had a deep, dark secret. Seventeen years ago she realized that she could do… things, strange things that the others couldn’t do, and believe you me when I say the others could do things. There was Vrin, John and Vriska’s eldest child, she could control the minds of trolls and put humans to sleep just like her mother (and not the way her sister could, ;) ;)), Bec could teleport, she could… she could do a lot more than anyone.

She hadn’t known at first, until she found a book at her aunt Rose’s house. They were called first guardians, and apparently she was this universe’s first guardian. It made sense that she be the first guardian of this universe considering that she was born to a fusion of a first guardian and a girl.

She had to start her work on this session before the others woke up, or else her plans would all be fruitless. And the first step of her plan…

Killing DJ.  
.

“You feel it too, right, John?” Rose asked her friend.  
They were all gathered together in Rose and Kanaya’s house having a meeting.  
“Oh yeah, definitely a disturbance in the universe.” He commented. “What do you think, Nanna?”  
Nanna looked uneasy. “Um, yeah. It feels as though someone has… woken up…”  
“Woken up?” Dave asked, “What do you mean?”  
“On one of the moons.”  
“But I thought they were destroyed!”  
“They’ve had time to heal,” Nanna said calmly, “both moons as well as Skaia are in fighting shape, ready to be used.”  
“By what?” Jake asked, slightly anxious, he did not want to go back into that hellhole.  
“By the next generation of players,” Jasprose^2 replied, casually munching on a chocolate chip cookie and taking a sip of tea.

“Oh no, no, no,” Terezi hissed, clearly still grieving over Karkat’s death, “My kids are not going anywhere near that infernal game. I’ll go back and destroy the moons myself if I have to to keep them away from it.”  
“But Terezi,” Davepeta^2 said calmly but firmly, “The session’s already started. That’s how we know.”

“What’s going to happen?” Kanaya asked, inquisitively.  
“To us and this planet? Nothing. The moons may be mending themselves but the dead aren’t coming back to life. Without a carapacian army on both Prospit and Derse, no meteors can be launched, this is just a… battle for dominance.”

“When you say dominance…?” Rose interjected.  
“For the universe, basically, or control of it for lack of a better term.” Nanna said calmly, “What will happen is decided by them, but in most games a new planet is created and is deemed the new ‘ultimate reward’ for the players to redeem. There is a catch though…”

“What catch?” John demanded.  
“In place of monsters, the children have a much… worthier adversary, themselves.”

Everyone’s eyes widened.  
“No, no, absolutely not,” Terezi growled, getting up, “We are stopping this now!”  
“You can try,” Jasprose^2 said, “Believe me, none of us want to see our children get hurt, but as sprites we already know that it will be fruitless, I’m sorry, but this is their time.”

Vriska gave her moirail a hug to console her, doing her best to stop her own shaking.

“I’m sorry,” Davepeta^2 sighed.  
.

Karezi set off before morning, before her brother had time to stop her. She loved the guy, but he had the worst taste in women, plus she hated how little he cared for their parents.

She had her father’s head in her bag. She’d stolen her mother’s jets. Time to head out to Prospit, she’d ask the queen there for help. Sure it was just a rumor that the planets had fixed themselves, but she’d heard it from Harley and Harley knew everything.

Right?  
.

“Pixie,” DJ smiled, “Goodness, where’ve you been?”  
The brunette laughed, flipping her braided hair back, green eyes sparkling, “Oh, you know, here and there, fighting monsters and keeping C safe for all of its inhabitants.”  
“I missed you,” he said, hugging her.  
“Missed you too, cuz,” she smiled.  
“Technically you’re my aunt.”  
“And technically I don’t ‘exist’.”  
“Why do your parents keep you a secret.”  
“Dad assumes Pops will think that he ecto-cloned me on purpose and think that he’s clingy and hate him.”  
“Ah. How is Jake anyway?”  
“Oh, he’s doing OK. They broke up again, I mean, but you know,” she smiled sadly, shrugging.

“So Dirk still doesn’t know about you?”  
“Well, I’ve met him. But it was an accident and I’m pretty sure he hates me now.”  
“Why?”  
She laughed, “I think he thought that Dad was cheating on him with me, which is weird but understandable since Dad never told him.”  
“Did he tell him after he found out?”  
“Found out? Parents, DJ! Dad’s clueless, you really think he’d figure that out?”  
“Do you want to know Dirk better?”  
“I dunno, maybe? I don’t really care anymore, it was a really big thing to me growing up, you know. I had a ton of fantasies. In some of them Dad lied about me and said I was adopted and I got the love and attention of both my parents. In another my dad just came clean and Pops forgave him and I got a dog and I was happy and shit,” she sighed. “You probably don’t get it, you’ve got two parents and an older sister.”

“She’s batshit crazy, I’d swap you for your ‘no sibling life’ in a heartbeat.”

Pixie laughed. “Oh come on, what did she do this time?”

“Well, I heard her and Vrin talking about this big ‘thing’ and…”  
“And?”  
“And they mentioned… killing me… and Arachna.”  
Pixie blinked. “Damn, that’s fucked up, even for Serkert. But seriously, they're gonna off you? I mean, I know the two of you both have rocky relationships with your big sisters, but that seems a little extreme.”  
“Yeah, well, they were planning something. Something big, and I’ve never really put murder past Harley,” his voice sadly serious.  
“Oh. Damn, that’s messed up. Kinda makes me glad I’m an only child.”  
“Haha, yeah. That’s gotta be great.”  
.

Punch. Punch. Duck. Punch.

Harley smiled, she was on Skaia practicing her fighting skills against Jones. Jones was a six foot high twenty-year old brunet with nice muscles. Damn, attractiveness just seemed to be a common point in this family.

“Come on, Jones,” she taunted, slightly out of breath, “That the best you got?”  
“Nope,” and with that he legs gave out from under her and her cousin was on top of her with his sword. “Dead,” he breathed.

He got up and helped the Witch to her feet.

“You off your brother yet?”  
“Yes, the Prospitans are doing their lame mourning thingies, ‘the knight is dead, we are so fucked,’” she mocked.  
“And what about Arachna?”  
“I thought I’d leave that pleasure for Vrin.”  
“That’s uncharacteristically nice of you.”  
“Oh, thanks, I try,” she mocked.

“Did you at least kill her?” Harley asked. “You were in charge of Derse.”  
“Yes, she’s been taken care of.”  
Harley smiled. “All that’s left to do is god tier then?”  
“Yes, but our quest beds won’t appear until the session has officially started,” Jones looked up, “There’s still half an hour left before the game starts.”  
.

Rosemary blinked. She was awake… on Derse. Huh, she’d had trouble waking up the past week, she hadn’t known if her and Pixie’s plan had worked or not. They’d used Roxy’s cloning machine to make a duplicate of herself and placed it in her bed on Derse as a decoy. Yeah, she’d known what was going to happen. She’d seen it in the clouds on Skaia and Jasmine had helped her get around it. Time to meet up with Pixie and initiate plan adorabloodthirsty.

She hated that she had to lie to DJ and Arachna about the game, and chalk what their siblings said up as silly misinterpretations, but for now there was a bit of a predicament. The Vantas family was unaligned as of yet. Sure, they’d all woken up on Prospit, but that could mean anything, after all, she herself was from Derse. She wasn’t sure that the siblings would split up, they were super close on a normal day, add in the fact that their father had just died and, well…

Pyrope was a Prince, so there was a good chance that he’d end up on the opposition. Ha, Pyrope. If one good thing came out of this game, it would be that Rosemary never had to see his douchemonkey of a matesprite again. Come on, how blind could that boy be!? She was obviously using him to get to the throne, somewhere she and her empirical ways probably believed she ‘belonged.’ Rosemary was pretty sure that given the opportunity, the bitch would reinstate the hemospectrum.

Still there was the issue of Catnip. She was far too young for the game, and yet Rosemary had seen her planet. The Land of Cats and Candy, LOCAC, the appropriate place to raise a 4 sweep old.

Her own planet, the Land of Threads and Ruins, or LOTAR, was a pretty sick place too. Adventure mixed with fashion, every trollmen’s dream!

There were other planets of course.

The Land of Skulls and Wind was a particularly dark and gloomy place though. The sky was a pitch black, the ground glowed a bright cyanic hue. There were skulls littering the floor with quite a bit of oil. Don’t get Rosemary wrong, it was still a beautiful place, just in a… macabre way.

But it’s not like it took a genius to figure out whose denizen inhabited those caves…


End file.
